


Angel or Demon

by Tarlan



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Trope Bingo Round 3, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-20
Updated: 2014-05-20
Packaged: 2018-01-25 22:02:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1664036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlan/pseuds/Tarlan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is looking for a place to hide out for a few hours, and Derek can see why.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angel or Demon

**Author's Note:**

> Written for:  
>  **Trope Bingo** Round 3: wingfic  
>  **MMoM 2014** : Day 20

Derek stared at Stiles in shock as the huge, feathered wings unfolded from behind Stiles's naked torso. They were beautiful, mostly white but tipped in a vivid sky blue. Stiles looked equally shocked, eyes widening as the wings beat, forcing an uplift that had his feet leaving the ground momentarily.

Schooling his face back to his usual dark expression and raising his eyebrows, Derek ground out, "Something you want to tell me, Stiles?"

"No. Not really."

Derek tilted his head slightly to make it obvious he was referring to the amazing wings that fed into all of Derek's childhood memories of the stories told by his mother. When the Nogitsune had control over Stiles, Derek had seen him as demon but now, with those wings spanning out at least six feet in either direction, he looked like an angel. Admittedly, an embarrassed and desperate angel, looking for some place to hide.

"What did you do?"

Stiles opened his mouth and closed it again rapidly, obviously not wanting to share his latest act of stupidity that likely had something to do with the old book and all those strange ingredients they had found in the hidden chemistry lab beneath the school. Derek closed his eyes because he should have known Stiles would not be able to resist once Lydia started translating the spell. That girl - Banshee - really was too clever for her own good sometimes.

As if sensing how his thoughts had turned in her direction, Lydia shrugged, trying to look all coy and innocent - but failing miserably.

"It should wear off within a few hours," she stated almost haughtily, flicking back her hair. "I'll leave him with you until then," she added before darting away so quickly that Derek blinked and she was gone. Not that he would have gone after her because he was truly mesmerized by the sight of Stiles in angel form.

Derek moved around Stiles in a wide circle, glad that the loft was spacious enough to allow him to study the angelic creature standing before him. As a human Stiles had grown on him because of his loyalty to his friends, and his intelligence and sharp wit. He made Derek smile almost against his will, and made him question his impulsiveness. Now Stiles was intoxicating, and Derek couldn't resist reaching out to brush his fingers over the feathers, finding them as soft as they looked. Stiles tensed for a moment, but then relaxed, head bowing and eyes drifting closed as his face suffused with pleasure. His back arched as Derek's fingers caressed the downy feathers where the wings sprouted from between his shoulder blades, either side of his spine.

When Derek moved back in front of Stiles, the wings curved round to follow, enveloping him and drawing him in closer to Stiles. A glance down revealed the reason why Stiles' eyes had dilated, turning almost black with desire and it took only a few deft hand movements before Stiles was kicking off his shoes and stepping out of his remaining clothes.

Lying back on the bed, the wings spread out beneath him like a feathered nest and Derek felt his mouth go dry as he watched Stiles give into the lust filling him and began touching himself. The soft sighs of pleasure had Derek hard and needy instantly, and when Stiles flicked open his eyes and stared back at him, no longer looking innocent but wicked instead, Derek knew he was lost.

He stripped quickly, almost making a transition to wolf in his desperation to be naked and pressed up against Stiles. His claws lightly dragged down the wings, causing Stiles to arch up against him, moaning louder in pleasure. The rest was a blurred sense memory of heated skin, soft feathers, desperate kisses and fingers digging into his flesh as they moved together. His orgasm came too soon, and he fell while wrapped in Stiles' arms and surrounded by those beautiful, soft wings.

When he awoke some time later, Stiles was pillowed with his head on Derek's chest and his arms loosely holding him. The wings were gone but Derek knew the memory would remain forever.

END

.


End file.
